A conventional method for controlling appliances such as television, air conditioner and DVD player is completed by operation of a remote controller which generally is portable and includes multiple function key pads. The user holds the controller and presses the key pads by fingers. However, these actions are difficult for those users whose hands or fingers are injured. Because the conventional controllers cannot be worn to a part of the user's body so that the hand injured people cannot use them.
The present invention intends to provide a method for controlling appliances by swinging the control device attached on the user's movable part to generate control signals which are received by the appliances and activate the appliances.